


A Picture in Red

by MaddeningHatter45



Series: YooshixLucy [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Introspection, M/M, Memoirs, POV Yoosung Kim, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 12:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddeningHatter45/pseuds/MaddeningHatter45
Summary: Laying in bed usually isn't supposed to be stressful. Laying in bed beside a certain red haired genius after losing your virginity to said genius? Stressful as hell. But what could be the longest night of Yoosung's life might actually help him gain some insight into this new and unexpected development between him and his best friend.





	A Picture in Red

**Author's Note:**

> This little story is a one-shot based off of a much longer YooSeven piece being written between me and my amazing RP partner that we've titled YooshixLucy. We've been writing this story together for over 9 months now so it's a bit of a beast, but we're planning on working to edit it down into a multi length fanfiction that I'll be able to post here. The one-shot does mention events that happen earlier on in the larger story but it can stand on it's own as well so I decided to post it by itself. If you enjoy it, let me know and be on the look out for the larger fic in the future!

‘ _Roses are red_  
 _And your hair is too._  
 _….this poem is stupid already_  
 _Orange, vacuum, zebra..._ ’

Yoosung sighed internally and tried to shut out that train of thought from his runaway brain. But there wasn’t much else to do besides let one’s mind wander when you’re stuck laying in a bed trying your hardest to remain absolutely still for fear of waking the other person sharing the blankets with you. Not that it was the person specifically he was afraid of, but rather the innocent worry of disturbing the restful slumber that was going on at the other end of the bed.

The soft, rhythmic breathing of the body behind him was like a soothing melody to his racing thoughts. Like the steady ticking of a clock, marching towards each new second with steadfast resolution. Or like the dependable thrum of a heater working in the middle of the night, it was background noise that worked to create a sense of security and calm. He lay there and listened to the quiet intakes of breath, the swish of exhaling and the soft sighs of air brushing between lips. After several long moments of this soft ambiance, the young man finally dared to turn his head and look over his shoulder.

Burnt red hair the color of burning coals and autumn leaves, was the first thing his eyes registered; the vibrant color splayed against the checkered pillow, shocking and alluring. The soft looking strands tangled together against the dark sheets and settled lightly against the smooth skin of a youthful forehead, wrinkles non-existent in undisturbed sleep. The face that followed in fact was radiating peace, and an inner contentment that was present in the tweak of full lips upwards in the corners and the light dusting of a gentle pink across the rounded cheek bones. Beautiful eyes, the color of polished amber stones that usually shone with mischief and a joyful glow, were closed and shifting slightly behind eyelids as the man beside him was deep in the waters of a pleasant dream.

‘ _Seven._ ’

If anyone had told Yoosung last month that he’d be lying in bed beside his very best friend, experiencing the aftermath of losing his virginity to said man, he definitely would’ve blushed a color that would put tomatoes to shame. The rouge washing over his entire body, from the tips of his toes to the ends of his hair, before throwing the nearest object to his person at the one who would dare to utter such outrageous claims. That, and let lose a torrent of colorful language and exclamations of being completely and utterly straight from his young college boy lips as he expressed his, what you could call, strong opposition to the idea. But either way he would not have been pleased.

And yet here he was, living through that very scenario that would have sent him boiling over with disbelief and indignation, a whole plethora of feelings all piled up together on his plate like a buffet on steroids. It had all happened so fast and the blonde boy now took advantage of this quiet, undemanding moment he'd been given to reflect on just how exactly he had gotten to this point.

Only a handful of weeks ago, things had been normal between them. He was still his average gaming addict, coffee slurping, grade failing self with a desire to hang out with his best friend, and Seven had been giddy and filled with the need to cause some havoc to his innocent and gullible brain. Textbook shenanigans for them. A prank that had gone farther than it should’ve, tears that were all too quick to come to Yoosung’s eyes these days and then…the kiss that seemed to change everything.

Hasty decision? Yes. Unexpected? Absolutely. Unpleasant?...No. No that first kiss that Seven had suddenly pressed to his unsuspecting lips had been anything but unpleasant. Completely out of left field and had left the college boy’s mind scrambling in shock, but it hadn’t been bad in the slightest. And clearly he had thought so back then for it lead to that whole other host of activities that, even to this moment brought a serious flush to the boy’s cheeks.

His first time doing…well anything with someone had happened in the bathroom just down the hall from the room he was laying in. A shower cabin, a dirty sock and an unquenchable curiosity that, once sparked, was very hard to put down again. The red head beside him had been very determined to share an intimate experience with him, and after the exchange of a few more kisses between the two of them, Yoosung had been more than willing to follow his lead. It had felt dangerous, and scary and had turned out to be such an incredible turn on that he had nothing but good thoughts as he looked back on that night. And if he had smuggled that sock home with him to add to his newest personal scrap book project then…well then Seven didn’t have to know.

He had given his friend a lot of his firsts through the course of this, still unidentified relationship they had entered into. First kiss, first time letting someone touch him in that way and now…Yoosung’s hands smoothed out the wrinkles he saw in the sheets before him as his mind drifted back to the activities he had just recently engaged in just over an hour ago. There was a large difference between letting someone go down on you, and letting someone take you. And he had let Seven do both to him now.

He shifted on the bed and winced at the pull he felt in his ass. It was such a bizarre feeling and one he had never imagined he’d have to deal with in his life time. But then again, when he was younger and dreamed of what his future would hold, there was a lot of things he hadn’t ever factored into that picture perfect vision in his head.

Yoosung **I’m completely straight and want nothing more than to get a girlfriend** Kim had entertained the generic family man dream. A wife, kids, steady job and a house comfortable enough to keep his family safe and happy for the rest of their lives. A future painted in rose colored glasses and over laid with good intentions and sunset hopes. But that dream had quickly grown dark after the death of his cousin. Rika, the one person that had given him a direction for his life and a reason to strive for a better tomorrow, had been ripped from this world way to early and his future ideas had steadily drained away like a fading mirage in a windswept desert.

What he had left were merely fragments of that dream, broken pieces of a vase smashed on the floor and discarded underneath pieces of furniture, or sticking into cracks in the wall. He’d tried to gather the shards back in and recreate that picture of himself, but some of them had fallen down into small, pea sized holes in the floor and seemed to be lost forever. And so he had dumped the pile of wasted potential in a corner and threw himself at a computer, immersing his searching soul in a world where he didn’t have to figure out the complex web of emotions that drifted like spider threads on a breeze in his peripheral, and instead he could don the armour of a hero. Become someone important, feel needed and like he had a semblance of control in his life once again. All while ignoring the mound of betrayal he had created for himself that festered behind him. Denial only goes so far in covering up the smell of rotting corpses.

And so he had soldiered on, slugging through the daily grind of life and living for the hours he could spend at home immersing himself in a pixilated double existence. The only time that focus had shifted was during those fleeting weeks where he would garner a new interest in some random club on campus, the gathering of students offering something that would hold his attention for a short amount of time before he inevitably dropped it due to fading motivation. The last RFA party they had held with MC had been a thrilling blip in his otherwise unexciting life, but now he had once again reverted to the mindset where the only things he was passionate about were his newest flavor hobbies, LOLOL updates and advancing his cooking knowledge.

Oh and getting a girlfriend of course.

Amethyst eyes were once again peeking over his shoulder, drawn to the man slumbering quietly behind him and Yoosung used his arms to help him very carefully roll over to face the opposite direction. To face him. Seven, definitely wasn’t a girl. As much as he might look the part at times with his, admittedly strange hobby of dressing up as one, he still was in all intents and purposes a guy. The smaller size to his round eyes, the strong slope of his jaw and the muscles shifting under his smooth skin were all characteristics befitting the strong male body that his friend somehow was able to maintain, despite a constant diet of Honey Buddah Chips and PhD. Pepper. Everyone thought Zen was a fast healer, but Seven’s metabolism was a scientific marvel.

Not to mention his voice. It had been quite the surprise to find out that the usually high pitched, goofy and sometimes bordering on patronising tone the red head constantly sported, could actually go quite deep and husky when he was turned on, and the way it rolled down his ear canal like honey made him want to shiver and-

‘ _Oh god what is wrong with me?_ ’ Yoosung covered his face with his hands and groaned quietly to himself, feeling the heat rising to his cheeks once more. Since when did he find deep sexy voices a turn on? Or strong arms and big hands to be enticing? Whenever he had fantasized in the past, as any normal person does, it had always been girls playing out his wildest dreams in his head. He’d looked up some, rather questionable things on the internet in his spare time, but still for the most part it had been with a girl in mind. Although, come to think of it a common theme had been popping up into his fantasies recently. An odd little connection, but his partners all seemed to have shining golden eyes.

The younger man spread his fingers so he could once again see the hacker across from him, the one who held that very unique eye color and it made him wonder. Maybe…he wasn’t suddenly into guys. Maybe it was just Seven he was attracted to. Maybe these growing friendly feelings he’d been experiencing towards the older man weren’t just the progression of a blossoming friendship, but held something a little deeper that he had never been able to recognize until it was literally staring him in the face. He couldn’t put a name on it, just like he couldn’t put a name on what they had going on with each other right now, but maybe the explanation was just that simple.

And that was a lot of maybes. Especially considering that he didn’t even know if Seven actually thought anything of him or this situation beyond just two friends fooling around. Experimenting. The idea made his heart clench a little in his chest, and that in and of itself should’ve been a huge tip off as to the emotions stirring in his heart.  
Yoosung let out another quiet, frustrated groan before rolling onto his back and staring up at the glow in the dark stars stuck to the darkened bunker ceiling. An arm draped itself over his forehead as the thoughts continued to swirl and tangle in his brain like a runaway ball of yarn and he wished he could just forget about it all and fall asleep. Nobody ever told him that all this stuff was going to be so complicated. Not for the first time in the last hour he wished he could tap into the peace that Seven had clearly found and leave the conscious world behind.

The red head next to him did look content though, the relaxed expression painted over his features giving off the vibe that he not only knew some splendid news that was all his own, but that he was perfectly and completely satisfied with it.

Yoosung’s eyes glanced to the left where the bedside table sat an arm’s length away from his position, the bright canary yellow of his phone standing out starkly in the dim light. _‘..why not?_ ’ He reached out and brushed it with his fingertips, walking the device centimeters at a time across the smooth surface beneath it until it fell off the edge of the table and into his open palm. Quickly, he lifted it over his head and flipped it open, squinting against the added light that shone down into his face from his awakened home screen. He selected the camera app and then twisted his torso so he could line up the shot properly, snapping the picture in the next instant and settling back against the bed, phone pressed to his chest as he listened for signs that Seven had been awakened by his movements. After a few solid minutes of steady breathing and not even a shift of a finger from the other occupant in the bed, he lifted the phone once again and clicked into his gallery.

The photo he had just taken stared back at him, the image of Seven’s sleeping, serene face captured exactly the way it looked when he peered out of the corner of his eye at it again in order to make the comparison. A comfy smile tweaked his own lips as he spent some time just admiring the view, mind racing ahead to when he’d eventually get back to his dorm room and could print this perfect moment off properly. Another page would get added to his personal scrapbook project tonight. As he studied the way that the dim lights of the bedroom highlighted the other man’s face, the blonde couldn’t help but imagine what Seven would look like sleeping outside under a tree where sunspots could dance through his bright red locks and tickle the beautiful softness of his slumbering features. The natural beauty of the outside world deserved to witness this sweet view as well.

A small sigh escaped slightly chapped lips as Yoosung eventually closed up his phone again and laid it on the bed beside his pillow, the smile still secured nicely in place. The unease and uncertainty from earlier were gone for now, buried beneath the face of his giddy, awe struck wonderment that came with the excitement of it all. He rolled back onto his side, tucking his hands under the pillow beneath his head and letting his deep purple hues trace over the other man beside him. One of those large hands was resting slack on top of the dark sheets and, after a moment of hesitation, the college boy slowly reached out his own and rested his palm against the back of that hand, fingers draping comfortably over the sides. Seven’s hand was warm beneath his own and he felt his smile widening a fraction further. What had once been a sure feeling that he was cursed to remain awake while his friend slept on, was rapidly changing as he could feel tiredness pulling at his own eyelids, beckoning him to let go.

He didn’t really have any final thoughts that crossed his mind as he drifted off, but once he had entered into that magical realm of unconsciousness, his dreams were filled with gold.


End file.
